Rose of Love
by steadfasteyes
Summary: Continuation of the final chapter of Anne of the Island. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The lovers rambled hand in hand under the nightsky. Sparkling stars and a white full moon shone over them. They would talk and joke with each other as comrades, as they used to be for a long time. But this time there also was a new sensation, a fluttering and romantic air.

They stood close to each other at the Green Gables gate. She laughed to what he just said, looking at her feet, a red blush overtaking her. He leaned his head, being just inches apart from her. As soon as she looked up into his eyes her lips were covered with his. They lingered together as she closed her eyes trying to calm down her beating heart. It was just a chaste kiss, the sweetest ever. They both smiled when they parted, never taking their eyes off of each other. She couldn't stop staring at him, his beautiful eyes which were sparkling with the moonlight. The only focus was just on him and love. Anything else didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was to be in his arms and take his scent. Love him as hard as she could. And she hoped he loved her as much as she did. So she threw herself towards him, circling her arms around his neck and placed her lips on the corner of his mouth. She hesitated for a second, nervous as she was, but then an impulse took over her which made her press her lips in the right place. A little hum escaped from him. It made her thrill and her love grew more than ever. They kissed under the moonlight for a long moment until they saw a light from the Green Gables front window.

"Oh, it must be Marilla... or Mrs. Lynde" she said as she turned her head towards the window. "It's so late they must be worried."

"Well, we did stay too late." he said as he slowly released her from his arms. "I am not happy to let you go right now, sweetheart...but I must."

She got goosebumps from his low voice as he called her "sweetheart" and she suddenly missed his warm body.

"Gilbert... I love you" she whispered.

His eyes twinkled and smiled at her. "I love you too" he answered while caressing her cheek. "I'll come see you tomorrow then. Now go sleep, Anne. You must be tired of all the walking we just did."

"Oh, I'm just so happy I won't be able to sleep" she laughed. "I'll be thinking of you. Goodnight Gil."

She gave him a last sweet kiss before watching him leave. When he was nowhere to be seen, she turned to the house, ready to get inside her bed and dream about the sweet days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

So I decided to write a chapter 2, I hope you like it!

This chapter is also rather short. I realize my writing skills are super limited. It's my first ever fan fiction and I know it might have some mistakes. I'd like you to know that english is not my first language, and I haven't written anything for sooo long (last time was like 10 years ago!)

Also, I want to say thanks for all the reviews and comments! I really appreciate it.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know your opinions about this new chapter!

* * *

Anne woke up early as the birds chirped and the sunlight peeked through the curtains. Sitting in front of the mirror, she looked at herself dazzled. The little pink heart enamel on her white neck caught her eyes, causing fragments of the day before to run across her mind crazily. Was it all a dream?

A knock on the door suddenly drew her back to reality. It was Dora, who poked her little head inside the room. "Good morning Anne. Shall we prepare breakfast?"

"Y-yes, dear." she stuttered slightly. "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

...

Breakfast in Green Gables was often noisy with Davy's never ending questions, Dora's quiet giggles, Marilla's lectures, Rachel Lynde's gossiping and Anne's sweet laugh. But something was lacking this very day.

"Is something the matter, Anne? You seem rather... quiet" asked Rachel raising a brow.

"Not at all. Everything is fine, Mrs. Lynde." Anne smiled.

Rachel watched her suspiciously. "Well, will you tell us now what have you and Gilbert Blythe been doing yesterday night?"

Anne's cheeks flushed and poorly attempted to restrain a smile.

"Oh. We just rambled as usual." She answered shortly, thinking it would be wiser not to tell the news alone.

...

Anne changed her clothes too many times. Somehow her dresses didn't look pretty on her. As well as her hair. She could not find out which hair do fit her better. As the time passed, anxiousness engulfed her entirely. Anne was unable to stay still and couldn't stop wondering when would Gilbert come see her. The young girl sat on the chair in the Green Gable's veranda as she dreamily watched the green scenery. How she wished he was right by her side!

A warm touch on her cheek woke her up. It was already sunset and a tall young man was standing close to her, his face not many inches away from her face. She quickly recognised those hazel eyes staring at her, making her smile automatically.

"Anne. Isn't it too early to be dozing off?" He teased her with a slightly mischievous smile.

"I was waiting for you!" She laughed, standing on her feet. "Oh Gilbert, how I've missed you!"

They embraced each other tightly, as if they haven't seen each other in many years. The two lovers were new to this different chapter of their lives, but it still felt familiar. They've known each other for so long and hoped to be immersed in love and warmth as long as they could. A kiss was lastly shared before they entered the green gabled house hand in hand, as bride and groom to be.


End file.
